


"Hi Google!"

by extra_ordinary05



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, angsty, bit of a sci-fi feel too, legit sad bro, little bit of romeo & juliet vibes here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extra_ordinary05/pseuds/extra_ordinary05
Summary: In the future, accessing the Internet has never been simpler. You see, Google is a person. All you have to do is talk to Google and boom!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	"Hi Google!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is really . . . really . . . really long, so . . . sorry. Haha! Hopefully you like it though! Drop me some comments and let me know what you think!

The sun shone directly into Renna's eyes, stabbing unpleasantly through the haze of soft slumber. She stirred slightly, nuzzling further into her pillow in hopes of stealing just a few more seconds of sleep.

This hope was promptly shattered by the sound of a pan clattering loudly and muttered curse words coming from the kitchen. Renna shoved her face into her pillow, voicing her displeasure through loud groans and strange shrieking noises. Shoving a pillow over her head, she tried to drown out the noises by counting to one hundred in her head. 

Again, this hope was shattered by the screeching of a fire alarm and the acrid smell of smoke. 

More curses from the kitchen. 

Groaning, Renna drags herself from the warmth of her blankets and stomps into the kitchen. Smoking on the stovetop is a pan of sausages. At least, they were sausages. Renna wasn't sure what they were now. 

Muttering under his breath, Renna's older brother is swatting at the smoke with a rag, his shirt pulled up over his nose. 

"Jonah," Renna rasped, "what in the world are you doing?"

Jonah whips around, glaring. "I was trying to make breakfast before you have to go to school, but the stupid stove was too hot!" His arms flap around agitatedly while the pan continues smoking.

Renna sighs. "It didn't occur to you to turn off the stove when they started burning?"

"I--," he starts then hesitates, " . . . uh, no."

Renna sighs again. "I got this, go fix that stupid alarm." She walks forward sluggishly to turn off the stove and take the pan off the stovetop. She yawns, trying in vain to pry the sausages off the burnt pan. Deeming it impossible, she abandons the pan in favor for a box of cold cereal. She opens the fridge, sighing at its lack of contents, and reaches for the unopened jug of milk she bought last minute last night.

"Listen, Rae," Renna hadn't even noticed that the alarm had stopped blaring, "I'm sorry. I just wanted to help before you had to leave."

Renna looks blearily at her brother. He stands across from her, his shoulders slumped and his face downcast. As she looks at him, he tears a hand through his hair, and sighs. "I guess I just ruined it again."

She studied his face, and after a moment, pushed a bowl and his favorite cereal towards him. Taking her own seat, she didn't bother looking at him when he sat down. She focused on finishing her bowl of cereal before she looked up at Jonah. He was staring glumly into his bowl, as if the cloudy milk could tell him all the answers. His spoon lay untouched. Renna sighed once more.

"Jonah," he looked at her, "you have to eat something. You have work today, and you can't work on an empty stomach."

"I know, I know. I just- I wanted to help." He said quietly, gaze returning to his bowl. Renna reached for his hand, covering it with her much smaller one. 

"I know," she said softly, "and I appreciate it. But you really need to eat. I'll go grocery shopping after school today."

"Yeah, but you shouldn't have to do all this!" He growled, frustrated. "If Mom hadn't--"

"Don't. Just don't." 

The room was only filled with the sound of clanking spoons after that. After her second bowl, Renna shoved away from the table. 

"I'm going to get ready for school."

"Rae--" Renna didn't wait to hear what he had to say. 

As she got dressed for school, she made a mental list of all the things she had to get done today. Double A batteries, toilet paper, mag-lev stabilizers, a new 3/5'' Torque wrench, another jug of milk, sausages, a new platform for Google . . . 

"Oh my gosh, Google!" Renna rushed over to her dresser, and fumbled through the clutter atop it until she found her prize. Grabbing hold of the small round contraption, she turned it over until she found what she was looking for. 

Years ago, when scientists were only just discovering the mysteries of technology, the only way you could access the Google network was through a device called a computer. renna had seen one of them in Historic Technologies; she had then proceeded to tear it apart completely in order to figure out its secrets. It had been a strange thing; it was rectangular, and it was opened like a side-ways book. The top half held a screen, whereas the bottom half held what they called a keyboard. Renna discovered that there were complex machines of small size in both of the different halves. Unfortunately, she couldn't continue her search because, unbeknownst to her, she had cut herself multiple times in her study of the metal contraption.

Nowadays, accessing Google was much simpler.

Renna pressed the button she had been searching for and saw the telltale glow of blue light come to life behind her. She turned around, a smile on her lips.

"Hey, Google."

Now in front of her was a boy. Well, he wasn't exactly a boy. He was a hologram. Blue light shone from his form, the realistic features enough to fool a person without it. His feet seemed to hover slightly above the ground. 

"Well, Sting Rae, I almost thought you had forgotten me." the boy spoke with a deep voice, a clear tenor and his blue eyes danced with mischief. Long legs clad in denim jeans led up to a broad torso. His wide, but not quite 'buff' shoulders were relaxed and his hands were tucked into his jean pockets. 

Renna let out a laugh, her shoulders shaking. "How could I forget such an arrogant bastard?" 

Why this was so normal for them was a mystery to Renna. But it had always been as easy as breathing for them. Half-hearted insults and cocky attitudes. On a good day, this was all she needed. His companionship and humor would help her stay afloat.

That wasn't likely on bad days though. Renna could remember a few times it had gotten so bad that she hadn't talked to him for a week. And it wasn't because she was mad at him, no, it was because that week she had had no energy to do so. 

So she didn't. But, when she finally had to access the Internet once more, she had gotten an earful for it. 

Fingers snapped in front of her face. "Oi! Are you still alive there?" Google's Irish brogue snapped her out of her daze. 

Exasperated now, she brushed her hand through Google's and watched his hand dissipate only to come back a moment later. 

"Google, I don't have time for this!" she grouched, marching over to her bed and shoving her books into her tattered, old backpack. "I have too much to do today without your nagging!"

Google let out a breathy laugh, stepping back, as if in surrender. "Alright, alright! What's got your panties in a twist?" He had heard someone say that once; Renna wished she knew who it was so she could beat them herself.

Renna ignored the question, shoving her books into her bag roughly. From the corner of her eye, she watched Google come to her side. 

"Rae."

The tender softness in his voice made Renna stop. She sighed, shoulders dropping and hands falling limp at her side. 

"A year ago today, Mom left."

Renna couldn't bear to look up, to see the pity she knew would be on Google's face. 

"Oh, Rae . . . "

Renna cut him off. 

"I really thought she was gonna stay that time, you know? She had gotten clean, she broke up with that prick and she had a job. But then she left again. I'm not supposed to be an adult yet, Google," Renna laughed bitterly. "You know what my teachers say to me? 'You should relax more, You shouldn't have to worry about that, You're just a kid, what do you know?' " 

Renna laughed again. "I don't think I've been a kid for a long time now, Google."

In her peripheral, Renna watched Google reach towards her shoulder, only to pause an inch away from her arm. He stared through his translucent fingers for a moment, then dropped his arm with a sad sigh. The sound his hand should have made was notably absent when his hand slapped his leg.

The reminder that he was only a hologram was a punch to both of their guts. Renna often wondered what it would be like if Google was an actual person. Flesh and bone, warm and alive.

He was her best friend. But he couldn't give her a hug when tears tore down her face, and Renna felt as if that was the true blow. 

They stood together quietly, just drinking in each others' presence. 

"You're going to be late for school, Renna!" 

A sigh gusted out of Renna's lungs at her brothers'- very loud- reminder. Quietly, she strode over to her closet and selected the familiar jacket in the back. It was nearly worn through, holes littered the whole of it, and yet she felt no shame when she slipped her arms through the sleeves.

She pressed her nose into the collar, inhaling its scent deeply. 

This had been her fathers' jacket. He died when Renna was only eight. But she could remember her father so clearly; they were best friends. Renna had always tended to be withdrawn and shy around kids her age, but she hadn't been sadden by her lack of friends. Because she had her dad.

Her dad taught her so many things. Renna remembered that they would often be found in the garage, working on some project, some broken thing that her father wanted to breath life back into. It had never been the same as before, but Renna had always thought that that was the true magic to it. It would never be the same, but it endured. 

He hadn't come home one day and her mother was too intoxicated to notice, so her older brother had been the one to call the police department. Two days later, the body of Jared Wolfe was found in hid vehicle, a pistol still clutched in his fist. 

Both Renna and her brother were devastated. Sharon couldn't care less; she was onto the next man not even two weeks after her husband's suicide. 

The scent of Jared had long left the jacket, but Renna still tried to bring back the memories to keep forever. 

Renna turned abruptly, turning towards her bed to pick up her backpack and Google's platform. Striding towards the door, she noticed that Google hadn't moved from his spot. His gaze was on her, his eyes solemn and sorrowful. 

Renna tilted her head at him. "Well?" she asked, "Are you coming?"

She could technically just drag him with her, but she had never felt comfortable doing that to her friend. Google laughed, shaking his head, but came forward to stand at her side. 

"You, Renna Wolfe," he said with a soft smile, "are incredible."

Renna's breath caught in her throat and she stared into Google's blue eyes. Distantly, she wondered if his eyes would be blue if he was a real person. She suddenly realized how long they had been staring at each other and whipped her head around to open the door. Her cheeks bloomed with color and she cleared her throat before hurriedly exited her room. 

Just to be annoying, she slammed the door in Google's face. As Renna giggled, she could practically hear Google's eyeroll and then he was stepping through the door. 

"You're annoying," he shot at her.

Renna just smiled cheekily at him. 

"Jonah, we're heading out!"

"Okay!" he hollered back. "Stay safe! Oh, and no fights today!"

Renna rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

The 'walk' to Watercliff High was only five minutes for Renna to run. Ever since she was little, Renna had loved running as fast as she could. She would run back and forth, giggling the whole way until she had collapsed from fatigue. She could probably do well on the track team or the cross country team, but she couldn't afford it. So she made due with what she had. 

Every morning, she ran all the way to school. It was hardly a workout for her, but Renna loved the feeling of the wind rushing through her hair. It never failed to make her smile.

Today she ran faster, as if running faster would make her entire day pass by quicker. When she got to the school, she slowed down, now dreading going to her classes. 

"Alright, Rae?"

Renna smiled at Google's concern for her. She turned to look at him, a small smile on her face. 

"Yeah, Google," she said softly, "don't worry about me."

Before he could say anything else, Renna deactivated him. His glowing blue form was pulled into his platform capsule. Renna missed his quiet presence already. 

Sighing, she squared her shoulders before marching up the steps to school, forcing her face into a passable poker face. 

She had almost made it to her first hour when he found her. 

Her back was suddenly shoved roughly into the wall of lockers, the sound of metal rattling harsh on her ears. Rancid, hot breath hit her face and she couldn't help the slight wrinkling of her nose. She quickly directed her eyes to the floor and waited for him to say something. He always did.

"Hello, baby girl."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

When Renna stepped out of the school, she bolted. 

It was worse today. She didn't know if it was because of the significance of today's date or just . . . him . . . but she had felt nothing but gray emptiness one moment and the next world-shattering agony. 

She didn't even notice the tears streaming down her face until her lungs seized on an inhale. 

At first, her goal was home. Just-- run home, and hide in your room, she told herself. But she realized as she rounded the corner that she wouldn't be able to be in that house right now. So she kept going. Straight to her spot. 

A few blocks away from the broken down hardware shop was a large grove of trees. Renna could remember the day that she found her spot. It had been a day similar to this one, only it had been years ago. She had run away from Jonah. 

When she finally came home, she knew that she would never forget the look on his face. But she had only felt bone-deep fear as he had reached out to hug her. That was the first and last time Renna had ever hit her brother. He still had a scar from the ring that was on her finger that day. 

She had been horrified after and had fallen straight into a panic attack. Jonah managed to calm her down, keeping his distance, but still there for her. It had meant more than she could explain to him. 

Later, he had tried to make her promise that she wouldn't go back to her spot that she had found. She refused. And she now visited it more often than she would like to admit.

Now, as she sprinted with all of her might to her spot, sobs racking her body and panicked, wild eyes darting back and forth, she was grateful that she had this. A place to go when it all became too much to bear. 

She threw her bag into the small treehouse just a few feet above her head and nearly tore down the rope ladder in her haste to hid from the world.

Her movements were sharp, jagged motions as she fumbled with her bag. She just wanted to talk to Google.

Renna could feel her throat slowly closing up, the burning feeling of bile and lack of oxygen forcing more jagged sobs from her chest. When she finally found Google's platform, she could hardly hold onto the capsule, her hands were shaking so hard.

"Hi Google."

She couldn't recognize her own voice. Before Google was all the way formed, Renna had collapsed, wheezing gasps sounding from her mouth.

"Whoa, whoa, Renna! Hey. Hey. It's ok, it's ok. Breathe. Come on, with me. In, out. In, out. That's it. Hey. You're alright, he's not here. Just breathe."

Renna let Google's soothing voice take over her mind until that was all she heard. Her hands still shook and her head was still woozy, but the ache deep in her chest eased up enough for her to take a breath. And another. And another. Until she was finally breathing normally. 

"Renna?"

Renna opened her eyes. She hadn't been aware that they shut at all. Lifting her head from where it rested on the floor, she looked at Google. If he was real, their knees would be touching. His hand would be on her shoulder, thumb softly rubbing back and forth, it's motions loving and soothing. She would have been able to feel the warmth radiating from his skin, maybe even be able to smell his own individual scent. 

But he wasn't. Real, that is. 

It was as if Google knew what she was thinking, because something in his eyes died in that moment. 

Still, Renna could not look away from his eyes. They were so beautiful. An entirely different color from the ones that haunted her in this very moment. Renna watched oceans dance, watched fireflies float in his eyes. They grounded her in moments like this. When the roaring in her head took over. 

Renna broke eye contact before her thoughts could go much further, sniffling and roughly swiping at tear-stained cheeks. 

"Sorry," she whispered weakly, suddenly staring at her hands with rapt attention. 

"Oh, Rae." Google's usually smooth voice cracked, urging Renna to look up. 

The agony on Google's face was almost too much to bear. Renna wanted to cry out when she looked at his face. He looked like he wanted to give her a hug as much as she wanted one from him.

His face was always so expressive. It wasn't supposed to be possible, and yet here he was, a programed holograph with emotions. 

It was so easy to forget that he wasn't real.

"Really, I'm sorry," Renna whispered again, eyes fixed on Google's face, "I just-- I got out of there and I just couldn't--"

"Rae, Rae, it's ok," Google whispered back, "I only care about you right now."

Renna directed her gaze down to the grains of the wood floor in her little treehouse. She looked around the small space, taking in the details of her own creation. She had built this when she actually had money. It had all been spent on this little safe space. She loved it. With all of her heart, this was hers, and only hers. She looked at the walls, noting the chipping paint and splintered wood in some places. 

"We need to put some fresh paint on the walls," she murmured quietly, still avoiding Google's gaze. A soft chuckle was her reward. 

"Yes, I noticed that too. But you can't change subjects that quickly. It was him again, wasn't it."

Renna squeezed her eyes shut, before nodding once.

Google swore under his breath, then said, "I'll kill him." The growl in his voice sent a shiver down Renna's spine. Then his words actually registered. 

Renna's head snapped up to stare at him, before laughing out loud. 

"And how do you plan to do that, Cap?" she sniggered.

"Oh, you know, the usual," Google said solemnly, "maybe I'll start with a good bit of smack talk, just to get warmed up, you know?"

Renna was rolling around on the floor by now. Clutching her stomach, she laughed as Google continued to describe his murderous plans to her.

When she finally calmed down enough to sit up, the soft glow from Google illuminated the room. She hadn't realized how late it had gotten. Sighing, she sat up, facing the small window so she could watch the sunset. Google sat next to her, and she couldn't help thinking that she wanted to hold his hand.

Shaking her head, she looked at Google until he caught on and watched her back. She offered a small smile; it was all she could manage now. 

"Wanna play truth for truth?" she asked. It was a game they had made up on days like this. There was always a sense of dread, hoping that the other didn't ask too personal a question, but once the question was asked, it had to be answered. Truthfully. It was a cruel game, but so was life. 

"Sure," Google replied softly, "you go first."

Renna hummed considering her question. 

"Have you ever wanted to have an actual name?"

Google laughed softly, resting his forearms upon his knees. "Of course you would ask that, Sting Rae." Google continued before Renna could respond. "Yes, I have actually."

He didn't elaborate. 

"So? What is it?"

"Ah, not your turn!"

"Jerk."

"Yeah, yeah, you'll live."

"Ask your question, meanie head."

"Wow, so mature. Hmm . . . do you think you're ever going to paint again?"

Renna considered the question. There was a time when all she wanted to do was paint. She had loved creating such beautiful stories through only the colors on her paintbrush. A few years ago she had sat down to paint and found herself unable to put brush to canvas. She jsut-- froze. And she hadn't touched her supplies since.

"I don't know. I think that maybe, before all this happened, I probably would. But I'm afraid of what I would paint on that canvas too much to try it now."

Both were silent for a moment, before Renna asked her question.

"So what is it?"

"What's what?"

"Your name, dum-dum."

"Oh!" Google laughed again. "I've always liked the name Cole."

Renna watched him for a moment before speaking again. "Do you want me to call you that?"

Google turned to look at her and the intensity of his gaze bore her down to the bone.

"Only if you want to."

"And if I do?"

"Then you can call me Cole anytime you want."

They both spoke softly, almost reverently, hoping not to break the mood. 

"Okay then," Renna nearly whispered, "Cole."

The smile on Cole's face could have out-shone the sun. Renna slowly smiled back, eyes twinkling. 

"I wish you were real."

Cole's expression morphed into one of confusion. "But I am, darling."

"What?"

And then Renna woke up.


End file.
